Since the invention of the solid state transistor, advances in electronic based technology have had a dramatic impact on human existence. Such solid state electronics provided a means for sending a man to the moon and probes across the galaxy. Electronic computing devices hundreds of times more powerful than the computers used to send a person to the moon are now commonly owned by ordinary people. Wireless communication devices that were once only props in science fiction movies are now commonly used. Indeed, such advances in electronic technology have been leveraged to improve the standard of living of the general populace to a level unthinkable just a few generations ago. One result of such advances is that most people routinely carry at least one electronic device, such as a cell phone, a PDA, electronic watch, a wireless remote for communication with a vehicle, a garage door opener, a DVD player, a music player (e.g. MP3), etc.
Travel is one area in particular that advancements in electronics have had a striking impact. Modern computing devices have given engineers the ability to design bigger and faster transportation devices, such as the modern jet. With the advent of such technology, long distance travel has become increasingly common. For example, as a result of affordable long distance travel, modern industries have been marked by a strong internationalization of their markets, requiring global business strategies to achieve effective cross-border markets. Such business strategies frequently require employees to travel, and when they travel, taking their electronic devices with them.
Similarly, when people go on vacation, affordable long distance travel provides the opportunity for the vacationer to visit in far off locations, perhaps in a foreign country. In fact, the tourism industry has reported a dramatic change in its structure over the last few years. Travelers' wish for more frequent, but shorter travel, last-minute reservations, global advice, and service quality. Electronic devices providing access to communication systems provide reliable information on facilities and services offered in unfamiliar locations. Such electronic devices allow the traveler to stay in touch with a service provider as well as consult various sources of information to assist them in their decision making processes.
Considering the above information at least two things seem certain; people are going to travel, and when they travel, they are going to take at least one electronic device with them. Examples of travelers include a business man on a business trip, a person on vacation, a hiker in the great outdoors, and a student moving between home and classes. When people travel, they frequently take a container for housing and transporting items. Luggage is a familiar device used by people to store and transport items they wish to take along with them while they travel. Hikers, for example, often carry their luggage on their backs in a container referred to as a backpack. Students also carry luggage known as book bags. Bikers may have a utility belt. The hiker, student, business traveler, and vacationer will likely have different luggage needs. Indeed, two different hikers may have different needs depending on their anticipated environment and/or destination. Thus, the devices that a traveler decides to take along on a trip may also vary. Consequently, the luggage needs of the traveler will likely be different depending on both the purpose of the travel and the travel destination.
Luggage (portable container) design is one area that has escaped the evolution resulting from the above described technological advances. Some prior art systems may have adapted somewhat to accommodate new ways of storing items during travel. However, such prior art systems have not adequately addressed the need for transporting various electronic devices frequently used by travelers. More specifically, what is needed is a smart container system that provides a centralized area for charging, storing, and/or using electronic devices. Additionally, such a smart luggage system should be configurable allowing the traveler to configure such luggage based on the travelers' anticipated needs.